


best thing

by hickeylou (sowearegay)



Series: not up all night drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, here's for all the shit i tag on his posts, just a really quick/short drabble for harry's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowearegay/pseuds/hickeylou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis wakes harry up for sex on the morn of his 21st birthday. no one can complain, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	best thing

"Harry." Louis whispers at the shell of his ear. Harry waves him off with a small grumble. " _Haaarry_." He whispers again, more sing-songy. Annoying, is what Harry would call it. 

"Harry, wake up!  _Harry_." Louis whines, poking at his back stupidly. Harry grumbles and pulls the sheets higher over his shoulder, eyes shut and trying to block out the morning light. 

" _Harry_ , I want to cuddle." Louis pouts. In an attempt to get Louis to shut up, Harry gives in with a groan. He turns over and his eyes snap open with a glare despite Louis' cute little smile before scooting over and dropping himself completely on top of the smaller boy. Full dead weight. 

Louis gasps with the weight and claws madly and bluntly at Harry's bare shoulders, giggling and out of breath. " _Harry_ , stop! I can't  _breathe_ , Harry!" He laughs. 

Harry nuzzles his head deeper into Louis' neck and wraps his arms tighter around his teddy bear of a boyfriend. "Shut up." He grumbles. 

 _"God,_  Harry, you're breath is right  _horrid_ , you know that?"

Harry pulls his face just inches above Louis', looking at him with narrow eyes. "Oh yeah?" 

Louis nods, a small smile playing at his lips. "Absolutely disgusting."

Harry doesn't even consider it for a moment, hardly lets Louis finish his quip before he's got his lips on Louis' and tongue shoved between them. Louis breaks into a fit of giggles, pushing uselessly at Harry's shoulder to get him off,  _pleading_  for him to stop.

Harry's lips travel smoothly from Louis' down his chin and beneath, trailing the column of his neck and back. " _Harry_ ," He giggles. It tickles, really.

Harry leans up and pecks his lips. "No." He says, leaning back down to peck his nose and cheeks and forehead, over the lids of his eyes and on the short lashes he loves so much. Louis can't stop giggling and running his fingers through Harry's curls as he does, so in love with the boy on top of him. When Harry figures he's had enough, he pulls back up and meets Louis' eyes once again, sparkling and awake.

"Can I have a proper kiss, now?" 

Louis smiles shyly, the corners of his eyes crinkling beautifully. "Well." He plays, "I certainly don't see why not."

"That's a double negative." Harry drawls smoothly, grinning. 

"Your breath still smells." Louis quips quickly. Harry leans in, grin and all, and takes Louis between his softly, full of patience and love. He only moves his lips with Louis' twice before pulling just centimeters away. 

"So does yours." Louis smiles and wraps his arm around Harry's neck, pulling him back in with a soft, loving smile. They kiss like that just for a bit until the sweetness of the moment turns to excitement and Harry's lying on his back with Louis on top of him, chest to chest as they kiss for longer. Louis pulls away first. 

"'S your birthday, you know." He says casually, grinning and playing mindlessly with a curl over Harry's ear. 

Harry's brows raise in interest, small smile on his lips. He plays along. "Oh, really? Is that what today is?" He prompts, feigning surprise. "I would have never known." 

Louis bites his lip and nods, pecking a quick kiss to Harry's lips. "What do you want?" He whispers softly, eyes on Harry's teasingly. Harry trails his hands over the bare skin of Louis' back and down past where the sheet covers him, cupping his bum nicely between his palms. Louis gasps, eyes flicking away and back to Harry's widely. 

"What are you offering?" 

Louis gives a small shrug and bites his lip, eyes trailing to Harry's peck. "Guess it's a surprise." He teases, looking away shyly. 

Harry considers it with a small twitch of his brow and gives Louis' bum one last, hard squeeze before pulling his arms up and resting his head on them. "Surprise me, then." 

Louis meets his gaze again, a little flash of mischievousness passing over his eyes. He pecks a kiss to Harry's lips before nodding slyly, biting his lip. "Gonna love it." He breathes over his lips, hands at Harry's shoulders as he presses a kiss to the hinge of his jaw and slips beneath, trailing his lips downs his neck, tongue slipping out every now and then. He kisses around Harry's collar bones and trails his kisses lower still, paying special attention to all four of Harry's nipples and keeping eye contact as he swirls his tongue around each of them.  

Harry runs his fingers through Louis' bed fringe lovingly, a fond smile on his lips as he watches him try to seduce him. Harry offers him a wink when Louis' got his lips wrapped around the final nipple and Louis rolls his eyes, nipping at it and causing Harry to gasp. It's seduction, not play time. 

Nonetheless Louis trails down the length of Harry's torso with sparse kisses here and there until he's reaches his not at all subtle happy trail, pressing a wet, warm kiss to the beginning of it and trailing his lips and breath over it as he trails lower. Harry's not wearing briefs, never is, so it makes it easy for Louis, placing a supple kiss at the head of Harry's semi. Harry offers a small moan in appreciation, eyes closed in bliss as he runs his hand through Louis' hair. 

Louis licks at it once, swipes his tongue over it twice and wraps his hand around it warmly, pumping it softly (and dryly) just to get it a little harder. It's not long before Louis' got his lips wrapped around the head of it and Harry's hands are tight at the roots of his hair, moaning with shut tight eyes as Louis swirls his tongue around it blissfully. When Harry opens his eyes in the direction of his boyfriend he's nothing but pleased with the sight. 

Louis' got his arse up and out, straddling over Harry's legs as he plays with the head of his dick, venturing further and pulling back up to the head each time. He looks proper fuckable, bent over and ready for Harry to take him, but his mouth is so good over Harry's dick, making little slurping noises, little pops whenever he pulls off to breathe, just for a second. Harry can't help it when Louis starts working his mouth faster up the length of his dick with a tight hold at his base, moaning and tugging softly at the roots of Louis' hair. Louis looks up and meets Harry's pleasure twisted face with a small smile around his dick, dropping his lid in a wink and humming gleefully. 

"So good." Harry praises. Louis bobs his head a few more times before bobbing his way back to the tip excruciatingly slow, going down once more. He pulls off for a moment, teasing the head with a flick of his tongue and the cool pant of his breath until Harry's arching up for Louis' touch, moaning. Louis takes him in again and he's only a few bobs in before Harry's got both hands tight in the roots of his hair and is guiding him lower and lower on his cock until his nose is nuzzled in the hairs of Harry's happy trail and Louis' throat is working to fit around Harry's thickness. 

" _Fuck_ ," Harry whines, eyes shut and grip firm in Louis' hair. Louis swirls his tongue around a few times before he's pushing up against Harry's hand and pulling up for a breath. Harry's panting too, overwhelmed by Louis' tongue and lips.

Louis crawls over Harry's lengthy body to catch his lips, hand working wetly over Harry's dripping dick. Harry catches Louis' bottom lip between his teeth nicely, sucking and licking over it before letting it snap into place as Louis pulls away. They kiss some more and it's nothing but pants and wet lips until Louis' reaching under the pillow and pulling out a bottle of lube. He kisses Harry's lips lingeringly with finality before pulling away entirely and sitting bare on Harry's thighs, slicking his hand up and working it over Harry's standing hard on. Harry pulls Louis back by his shoulders, kissing over his lips and whining softly. 

"Wanna eat you out." He pants.

Louis kisses back and shakes his head, breathing over Harry's lips. "Later, birthday boy. We've got all day." Harry whines but says nothing, too distracted by Louis' lips on his own to protest further. When Louis pulls away again it's only to slick up his fingers and stretch himself out, dick brushing over Harry's.

"Fingered myself earlier," Louis explains, letting out a soft gasp of pleasure. "Still fucking tight, though." He says through gritted teeth. "You're a lucky man. Twenty one, yeah?"  

Harry says nothing, leaning up to meet Louis in a kiss, curling his fingers around the hair at the nape of Louis' neck, and it's hell on his stomach but fuck it, he'd like abs anyway. In no time at all Louis' on his knees hovering over Harry's dick as he guides him carefully, hands patient and soft on the smaller man's back, lips soft on the underside of his chin. 

Louis' on his knees hovering over Harry's dick pulling his cheeks apart and sinking slowly, guided carefully by Harry's hands hands patient and soft on the small of his back, lips soft on the underside of his chin. The moment he feels Harry's tip at the tip of his rim Louis looks up with a wicked smile, smirking as he sinks further, cut off by soft moans as he sinks lower and lower. He's right proud and if Harry's face is anything to go by, he's right for it.   
  
Harry's biting his lip terribly hard—Louis can tell by the line of white where it disappears into his mouth—and he's looking up at Louis like he's God, hung the stars and painted the sky blue himself, after the color of his eyes. "Fuck, Lou." He curses breathlessly, fingers deep in the pudge of Louis' hips.   
  
Louis shushes him and gives the tip of his nose a nice little peck before laying him down softly, laying chest to chest with him as they both try to catch their breaths. It's an awkward position, but Louis swivels his hips anyway, or tries to, and picks them up just enough that an inch of Harry's dick gets air before its engulfed by Louis' arse once again. Harry moans and Louis smiles into the heat of his chest, pressing a kiss and licking over the spot. 

"So good, Lou. More." He moans, running his hands freely through Louis' fringe. Louis complies and leverages himself with palms on Harry's chest, rolling his hips without a moment's hesitation. He's biting into his lip in concentration, using Harry for balance as he gyrates his hips over Harry's. He pinches Harry's nipple just for kicks and licks over it when he moans, eyes fluttering with the pleasure. Harry's grip is hard on Louis' hips until his hands begin moving fleetingly all over the expanse of his warm bare back, damp with sweat.

He groans pulls Louis back to him, arms hooked around Louis' as he reaches for another kiss. He's denied it though with a finger to his lips and a small shake of Louis' head as he licks his nose both tenderly and teasingly. Harry's eyes flutter into focus then, taken aback by the denial. Louis moves his hips harder against Harry's once, twice more before he's pulling up and reaching a hand between his thighs to grip Harry thickly, give it a small squeeze, short tug. Harry sighs in a mix of pleasure and discomfort, eyes shutting just briefly before Louis' grip loosens. 

"Not yet, birthday boy. That was just testing the waters." Louis says almost menacingly. It's all Harry can do to bite his lip and nod, waiting for Louis to move. Louis smiles in satisfaction, before sinking back onto Harry forcefully, pulling up and shoving back down again and again and again.

" _Fuck_ , Lou." Harry pants, hands shooting to his hips to help guide him faster, bring him down with more force. 

"Like that? Fucking hell, you just love this, don't you?" Louis baits. Harry doesn't say anything, just stares up at Louis with blown eyes, panting and grip tightening on Louis.  _"Fuck,"_  Louis says, hands falling back to Harry's chest as he bounces half heartedly, trying to catch his breath.

 _"Shit,"_  Harry says, and just like that he's pulled Louis down and flipped them over so he's fucking into Louis  _hard,_  without abandon. Louis gasps and Harry leans into the crook of his neck, panting and holding Louis in place as he cries with every thrust, blunt finger tips digging into his shoulder blades.

He takes skin between his teeth as he fucks up into Louis until he's panting and whining, hands going everywhere aimlessly as he tries to gather himself, pleasure just  _ace._  "The only thing I want," Harry pants, placing a kiss on Louis' lips. Now Louis' looking up at him with wide eyes, completely at Harry's bidding. "More than this moment, is to bend you over and take you until you're cumming so hard they're tears in your eyes, fucking  _begging_  me to stop. But you wouldn't really mean it, would you? Secretly be wanting more."

Harry reaches for Louis' and tugs with determination, cursing through gritted teeth when Louis clenches around him with a cry.

" _Harry,_ " He whines brokenly.

Harry shushes him with a kiss, biting at his bottom lip as he pants, " _So, fucking, tight._ "

"Harry,  _please,"_  Louis begs, fingers clawing at his chest aimlessly. "Please,  _fuck,_  gonna cum, Harry." Louis warns.

Harry says nothing, just tugs at Louis' dick harder and faster, slams into him harder and faster until he's sure he's hitting just about every spot he could ever consider hitting. "Come on, Louis." He eggs, determined green eyes on clouded submissive ones, just ready to hit the edge. "Come on, fuck."

Harry's getting faster and faster with his hand and hips, and how that's possible neither of them know, but it has Louis digging his fingers into Harry's shoulder blades with his head thrown back and cries coming from his throat. He's panting, croaking Harry's name in a chorus to the melody of his own pants mixed with Harry's, holding onto Harry like he's holding onto the feeling. 

" _Shit_ , Louis." Harry curses as Louis clenches around him like he's trying to keep him in and push him out all at once. And then it's all white, hot heat taking over and coursing through Harry's veins until it's filling Louis up, and Harry's still fucking into him (though rather pathetically), panting and meeting Louis' eyes before his own roll back again with the continued wave of pleasure. He fucks into Louis' until he's positively filled to the rim with Harry's seed, dripping onto the sheets between the two. 

 _"Shit,"_  Harry whispers in the crook of Louis' neck, finally steadying his hips. Louis' runs his fingers through Harry's hair tenderly and Harry presses a long, warm kiss at the base of Louis' neck. They stay like that for a few moments, just steadying their breaths and following each other's heartbeats.

Louis' fucked out on the sheets as Harry sits up, pulling himself from Louis carefully. He stops him from getting the flannel, has enough energy to do that, at least.

"Wanna keep it in. For later." He offers. It suffices for Harry apparently, taking him by surprise at first before he's reaching into their bedside drawer for a plug, Louis' favorite. Louis smiles tiredly when Harry brings it out and shows it to him. 

"Wanna suck it?" Harry asks. Louis opens his mouth in response, tongue out and ready for the thick toy. Harry pumps it in and swivels it around only a few times before pulling it from Louis' hallowed cheeks with a pop. Louis folds his knees and spreads himself wide for Harry, moaning softly when he feels the toy probing around his rim before going in fully, the squish of Harry's cum coming out and being caged in like music to his ear's. Harry places a tender kiss over Louis' balls before crawling beside him and wrapping his arms around Louis tenderly. 

He kisses his forehead. "You're the best, you know that?" Harry asks, visibly drifting off. 

Louis nuzzles his head against the warmth of his chest. "I know." He smiles.

"Right amazing." He yawns.

"I made you breakfast," Louis replies, cuddling himself closer to Harry. "But I think it can wait."

Harry snorts. "Didn't burn down the kitchen, did you?"

"No, of course not." Louis replies defensively. "I've got years on you, Styles." 

"And isn't it sad that I'm still the better cook?" Harry says smugly, looking down at Louis with a little sparkle in his eye. Louis tries to bat him off when he leans down with a kiss to his nose but fails miserably with a cute little pout.

"Your breath still reeks." He complains. Harry barks laughter, pulling Louis indefinitely closer. 

"You love me." Harry teases, grinning. 

"Only because it's your birthday." Louis huffs. Which is a lie, but

"Love you, Lou."

Louis smiles, pleased. "Love you too, birthday boy."


End file.
